Dark Genetics
by Arctic Goddess
Summary: NO FLAMES! Yzack, Dearka, Nicol, and Athrun are on a mission located on Earth. But what happens when Yzak makes a new, "Friend" who distracts him from his mission, unintentionally of course. What is the gang going to do? R&R NOT A LEMON!
1. The Beginning

**Shinomegami Ryu**

**Disclaimer: Do not own gundam seed or characters in it, although I wish I did. Although I do own Shinomegami Ryu. SO THERE**

**Dragon, Dragon**

**Scan the sky**

**Spread your wings**

**Take off- and fly**

**Into the darkening sky**

**Into the darkened sky**

**How true, into the darkening sky, and past. The old song I sung. Before the war…**

"**Class, we have four new students today, please welcome them…" I tuned out my annoying teacher, and started to watch the new students much closer. They were obviously very uncomfortable, considering almost everybody in this school was a natural, and these new students did not seem to fit in that category. They looked like fish out of water, almost like myself. The sliver-haired boy rolled his eyes and made his way to the back of the classroom to sit at the desk to the right of mine. After a few minutes or so, he leaned over and asked me, **

"**Is that teacher always this boring?"**

"**Dryer then a rock," I answered sarcasm in my voice. He chocked back laughter, as the new green-haired boy to the right of the silver-haired one, glared at him, making it a warning for him stop, a warning the silver-haired boy didn't take. The other new boy glared at him as well. I just rolled my eyes. The silver-haired boy saw me roll my eyes and thought it was funny I suppose, and tried to suppress his laughter, while the other two looked scornful.**

"**Yzak…shut up!" The tan-skinned hissed out the words in aggravation.**

"**Make me…" came the whispered mock of the silver-haired boy, presumably Yzak.**

"**Athrun…do something!" The tan-skinned boy looked to the green-eyed boy that sat to my left, Athrun**

"**Yzak," he said plainly while turning his head to face Yzak, "Shut up…" Athrun's eyes held sharp daggers as he looked at Yzak.**

"**Do you want to get me in trouble?" The green haired boy whispered.**

"**Oh…so, now you're ganging up against me too Nicol?" Yzak said viciously as the green haired boy, Nicol looked away and shook his head solemnly. **

"**Pathetic, he's going to get himself in trouble his very first day," Nicol's barely audible whisper made Yzak's mind shift gear really fast. He immediately took out his notebook and began taking notes on the teachers every word, and I turned back to the teacher. **

**I took out a book and began reading it beneath my desk; I kept on reading my interesting subject until, **

"**Is that MATH?" The teachers shadow cast over my desk as I closed my book and looked at a spot on my desk.**

"**No…" My answer was barely a whisper.**

"**Genetic engineering… huh?" My teachers face looked confused while saying that out loud after she snatched the book from my hands. Yzak, Nicol, Athrun and the tan-skinned boy all dropped their jaws at those two words the teacher had said. **

"**I'll bet you can't even understand a tenth of this do you?" The teacher asked with a voice resembling ice. The new boys all were staring at me, so was the rest of the class.**

'**LIE! LIE! JUST LIE! NOW!' My inner voice yelled at me, and I obeyed,**

"**No…" there I had lied.**

"**Then you won't mind if I confiscate this until lunch." The teacher said with a smug face that made me want yell something at her, but I said nothing.**

**The tan-skinned boy shrugged, and as if it was on que, the rest of the class stopped looking at me.**

♠♣♥♦

**Throughout the rest of the class I could sense Yzak watching me, so I didn't all I could to try and look inconspicuous but it wasn't enough.**

**Lunch finally rolled around, and I had gotten my book back, so I began to make my way down the hall. I rounded the corner only to find Yzak, Nicol, Athrun and the tan-skinned boy, whose name I'm yet to learn, all blocking the exit. Every instinct in my body screamed to jump into a fighting stance, but I didn't move. **

"**Are you a coordinator?" Yzak asked plainly, his face serious. **

'**OH SHIT!' my mental voice screamed in my mind, "YOU IDIOT! OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS TO DO…HOW! HOW COULD YOU LET THE TEACHER SEE YOUR BOOK! ARG!'**

"**No," I lied**

"**Really now?" The tan-skinned boy looked surprised**

"**Yes really…I'm not," I lied again; I was becoming good at this.**

"**Interesting…" Athrun mused and the four started walking away.**

**I let out a relieved sigh and made my way to the library to read the book, hopefully in peace...**

**As I sat in the library, I opened the previously confiscated book, and got out a dictionary, just to be safe. If any of the boys showed up I would pretend to search up the words.**

"**May I sit here?" Five minutes had passed since I had been in the library, and that's when I looked up to see who's voice the question belonged to, Yzak…looking like a hunted animal. **

"**I can't concentrate on homework with that damned Dearka trailing me everywhere."**

"**Sure," I answered.**

"**By the way, my name's Yzak," he said, I already knew that. I began to wonder if the other boys sent him to watch me. I decided to give him a scare and an evil glint appeared in my eyes, one that Yzak took notice of but chose to ignore. **

"**Mine's Shinomegami," I smiled as Yzak froze.**

"**Japanese…for Death Goddess!" His face seamed as though the color was sucked out of it and his eyes were wide with fear.**

"**Hai, I'm surprised you know Japanese," I stated.**

"**Death Goddess?" He asked again in disbelief.**

"**Yes Shinomegami means Death Goddess in Japanese," He was visibly shaken by the definition of my name, "don't worry…I don't bite," I said looking at him with a smile.**

"**Much" I added under my breath**

"**Huh?" he gave me a stupid expression, "Oh…right" Obviously he hadn't heard the last part of what I had said under my breath.**

**He pulled out his homework, a pencil and sat down with a sigh.**

"**If you're posing as an ordinary natural, you might want to deliberately answer a few questions wrong." I said.**

"**How did you know?" his face snapped up at me from the homework he had pulled out.**

"**Your reaction timing…it's too quick for a natural, that and when you said, 'how did you know' that kind of confirmed it for me," I answered, a little sarcasm in the last part.**

"**How can you tell?" he asked suspiciously.**

'**You idiot, _how _do you expect to answer that!' My inner voice scolded me.**

**I laughed nervously and thought up a quick answer, "I have 20/20 vision."**

"**Oh..." he said, probably wondering what it meant.**

**I began reading again, pretending to search the dictionary often while he began homework. I glanced to the front of the library when my caught sight of the tan-skinned boy, must be Dearka, he was slowly creeping behind Yzak with an evil look on his face.**

"**Look up," I said with no emotion as my eyes reverted to the book in my hands. He looked up, with his fist…**

**WHAP and then a yelp. The tan-skinned boy was rubbing his jaw where Yzak had hit him.**

"**Thanks for the warning," he said simply.**

"**Yep…"**

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Dearka barked angrily.**

"**For sneaking around like that," Yzak answered cracking a knuckle.**

"**Damn you," Dearka's voice held venom as he unwound his jaw trying to get it back in place.**

"**Shut up," Yzak's voice showed no sign or hint of anger other than a low growl and his left eye began to twitch.**

"**You're going to pretend that nothings wrong then you're going to explode?"**

"**Damn right," Yzak answered as he pulled out another pencil after breaking the one he had.**

"**Take it to the tether ball court?" Dearka asked poking his shoulder. Yzak slammed his book closed making a few students jump and the librarian tip her glasses to look at him funny.**

"**Any time you're ready to get beaten into the ground." Yzak challenged.**

"**Oooh, this is something I've got to see," I said wickedly.**

"**Yzak since when did she get here?" He said stupidly while looking at me.**

"**Since before you even got here, you idiot." Yzak said hitting him lightly on the side of his head.**

"**Oh…" Dearka stood and pumped on fist into the air, "TO THE TETHERBALL COURT!" he announced happily, the turned to walk, or march, out of the library keeping his one fist still pumped in the air.**

♠♣♥♦

**The ball came whizzing around the causing the chains clanking against the stained metal pole and to land right on Dearka's face with a loud 'whack' **

"**So, Nicol, who do you think is going to make a bigger fool of himself?" Came a voice from behind me, Athrun's.**

"**Both, they're being so obvious," Nicol answered watching them.**

"**Hope a crowd doesn't show up," Athrun said sitting down on a bench a few feet away from mine while looking around nervously.**

"**Too late…" Nicol observed the people around him that were just showing up.**

**I looked at the two and decided that they needed saving before they became too obvious**.

"**Hey! Idiot! Didn't you want help with your homework?" I stood up from the cold bench motioning to Yzak, hoping he would get the hint, he did.**

"**Oh, right, sorry, I guess I forgot." He tried not to look around much as he grabbed the ball with both hands and settled it.**

"**Wanna come Dearka?" Yzak glanced to his left, making his motion to the crowd.**

"**Yzak, you need help with _homework_?" Dearka was shocked until Yzak hissed something at him that I couldn't hear, causing Dearka to look around at the crowd.**

"**Oh, sure, I'm not quite sure I can do all of those math problems that were assigned, they're harder than any I've ever done before…" Dearka said rather loudly at first, making Athrun glance at Nicol, both had the same shocked thought.**

"**Since when did Yzak and Dearka need help in math?" Athrun said wonderingly while watching the three walk away.**

"**At least the stopped playing tetherball, they were attracting way too much attention," Nicol stated.**

"**Hmm…wanna tail em?" Athrun asked mischievously.**


	2. Shinomegami VS Athrun: Karate

I said the disclaimer once and I shall say so again but no more:** Disclaimer: Do not own gundam seed or characters in it, although I wish I did. Although I do own Shinomegami Ryu. SO THERE!**

_**The ball came whizzing around the causing the chains clanking against the stained metal pole and to land right on Dearka's face with a loud 'whack' **_

"_**So, Nicol, who do you think is going to make a bigger fool of himself?" Came a voice from behind me, Athrun's.**_

"_**Both, they're being so obvious," Nicol answered watching them.**_

"_**Hope a crowd doesn't show up," Athrun said sitting down on a bench a few feet away from mine while looking around nervously.**_

"_**Too late…" Nicol observed the people around him that were just showing up.**_

_**I looked at the two and decided that they needed saving before they became too obvious**._

"_**Hey! Idiot! Didn't you want help with your homework?" I stood up from the cold bench motioning to Yzak, hoping he would get the hint, he did.**_

"_**Oh, right, sorry, I guess I forgot." He tried not to look around much as he grabbed the ball with both hands and settled it.**_

"_**Wanna come Dearka?" Yzak glanced to his left, making his motion to the crowd.**_

"_**Yzak, you need help with homework?" Dearka was shocked until Yzak hissed something at him that I couldn't hear, causing Dearka to look around at the crowd.**_

"_**Oh, sure, I'm not quite sure I can do all of those math problems that were assigned, they're harder than any I've ever done before…" Dearka said rather loudly at first, making Athrun glance at Nicol, both had the same shocked thought.**_

"_**Since when did Yzak and Dearka need help in math?" Athrun said wonderingly while watching the three walk away.**_

"_**At least the stopped playing tetherball, they were attracting way too much attention," Nicol stated.**_

"_**Hmm…wanna tail em?" Athrun asked mischievously.**_

"Dearka" Yzak looked up at the papers owner.

"What?" Dearka looked at Yzak. "Did I do one wrong or something?"

I looked up at the two of them and put my book down.

"Don't you find it interesting that four straight A+ students transfer to a high school, and they all seem to know each other, oh…I don't know…a little suspicious?" I drew out the last word for effect while Dearka looked at me little frightened.

"Soo…What are you implying?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Answer some wrong you dope!" Yzak said as he yanked Dearka's pencil from his hand and began scribbling wrong answers complete with ill-written logic all over the paper.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FEATHER BRAIN!" Dearka practically spat his words out, his face red with anger.

"Shut up, trust me…" Yzak said glowering. Dearka relaxed and I sighed. These two were really pieces of work…

"Hello Yzak, Dearka, and…?" Athrun looked at each boy as hi said hi until his eyes rested on me.

"Shinomegami." I smiled sweetly but my eyes held evil while they glittered with danger. Dearka's eyes shot to my direction as he steeped up abruptly, accidentally knocking down his chair in the process.

"Doesn't…Shinomegami mean…" Nicol looked at Athrun, his eyes held worry as he pulled them away from me eyes.

"D-Death Goddess…?" Athrun said in a kind of hush.

"It's in Japanese… right?" Dearka took in a quick breath.

"Yeah, it means Death goddess," I looked at all four boys. Yzak was the only one sitting calmly down, the other three, not so much.

"Were you given that name or did you _earn_ it?" Athrun twitched his finger but his voice was polite.

"I am but a teenager, how could _I _manage that huh?" I had made myself the near perfect embodiment of innocence, knowing far too well that they could only prove that I earned it by revealing who they were. I had boxed them in. Perfect.

"I'm Athrun."

"Dearka."

"I'm Nicol, nice to meet you…Shinomegami."

"Nice to meet you all too" I smiled; 'I win' I laughed to myself in my head.

Growl Someone's stomach?

"I'm hungry" Yzak put down the book he was reading and looked up sheepishly while everyone began to laugh.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He glared at all of us "Shinomegami!"

"What?" I asked him through giggles and tears.

"Please, kill Athrun for me!" Yzak tried to put on a pleading and innocent face while his finger pointed to Athrun.

"I HEARD THAT!" Athrun shot back at Yzak as he slapped his finger away from his direction.

"I have a better idea," I told both bickering boys, "Why don't I show you all where the cafeteria is, that is, If you two can stop fighting as if you were a married couple…" I smiled and waited for their reactions.

"WHAT!" Both Yzak and Athrun said in unison with faces looking like death was going to come for me. Dearka collapsed laughing and in between laughs, chokes and tears Nicol managed to say,

"Sh-she's got you there man!"

♠♣♥♦

No more than fifteen minutes later, I was walking in front of the more calmed down Yzak and Athrun, while Dearka and Nicol were stationed as human blocks in between each of the two, who were still exchanging glares and mental venom.

'Okay, one more minute, and we can all eat, maybe we'll even be less irritated with each other ne?" I looked back at the four and smiled.

"Um…?" It was Yzak's voice.

"What?" I turned my eyes to him, still walking forwards.

"Shinomegami, Athrun, I'm sorry" His apology looked like it was killing him. Athrun, Nicol, and even Dearka looked at him stunned.

"Well, I'm sorry too, you know, for that cruel remark that I said in the library." I felt shy as my head bowed to look at the floor.

"Sorry Yzak, Shinomegami. I wasn't exactly that politely either…" Athrun's voice sounded sorry.

"Hey everybody, may I present the cafeteria." I announced as I stood in front of the cafeteria door.

♠♣♥♦

We had half an hour left and we had almost finished our lunches.

"So, What P.E. subject are you each taking?" I asked, stuffing a bite of the nearly finished pastrami sandwich in my mouth.

"Martial arts." All of them said in almost perfect unison.

"Really? Me too," My smile turned slightly evil, "so what belt are you guys?"

"All of us are black belts." Nicol raised his eyebrow at me.

"Good…that makes it all the more fun for me to whip you." I chuckled and took the last bite. I suppose, by the way their faces were, they thought I was kidding, but I really meant it. I smiled evilly and thought of which moves would be best to use on the unsuspecting teens.

♠♣♥♦

"Athrun, you're a black belt right?" The P.E. teacher asked looking at Athrun with a creepy evil look.

"Yes. Why?" Athrun's face looked worried, but his voice still flowed.

"Good," the teacher stood up straight, and fixed his short spiky hair, "You'll be sparing in front of the class with Shinomegami."

"But, Sensei, don't you think I should be fighting someone like Yzak or Dearka?" Athrun asked looking at my gold belt that he had obviously mistaken as a "Fancy" yellow belt.

(AUTHOR NOTE: I know, I know, there's no such thing as a gold belt but I couldn't resist…)

"You're in for a major surprise Athrun…Good luck kid, you're going to need it." The teacher said. His eyes glittered, but he closed them and walked off.

"Ummm, okay?" Athrun looked over at me confused. He started to relax his shoulders a bit, not feeling so nervous anymore. BIG MISTAKE.

♠♣♥♦

Athrun and I faced each other after walking on to the blue mat, and bowed. Right after our gesture the fight began. Athrun lunged, fast as a bullet, his fist prepared to strike. I dodged the blow, shifted my eyes and griped his arm by a pressure point.

Athrun's eyes widened in shock as he started to process what was going on…

My other hand held his arm while I shifted my body and pulled, flipping him onto a faded part of the blue mat. He was forced into a strong headlock before he could utter a scream.

"Do you give up Athrun?" I asked.

"N-NEVER!" he replied as he started to squirm. The other three boys watched in absolute disbelief as Athrun tried every move he knew of, trying to get free.

"Sensei, May I?" I asked politely. The P.E. teacher nodded.

"Hit the mat three times if you give up." I said. And that was when the fun started…

A scream could be heard from the Gym and students from other classes jumped.

"Not Shinomegami...AGAIN!" The principle swore.

Shinomegami applied pressure to a new point and pain echoed in every recess of Athrun's mind as he screamed louder than Dearka, Yzak or even Nicol had EVER heard before. The whole classed flinched. Three large and fast whacks where heard from the mat. Athrun had sure giving up in a hurry.

"Told ya…that didn't take long now did it?" I said smugly, smiling with pride.

Athrun bolted to the corner and shoved the surprised Nicol in front of him as he sat down shaking, his back to the wall.

"How in Hell?" You're…" Yzak looked at me, then at Nicol.

"You're a coordinator. You can't deny it." Yzak hissed quietly in my direction.

"I've studied martial arts since I was four. I don't know what you mean; I only guessed what Athrun was going to do! I'm not what you think I am." I blanked out all emotion from my voice.

"Lair!" His voice was still in the form of a hiss.

"Truth." I clarified for him. 'Oh you are so in for it you fool,' my inner voice reprimanded me, 'You DUMBASSS!'

♠♣♥♦

"She's obviously a coordinator. She's either in denial or she has no idea. She's much stronger than I am, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was a step higher than a even a berserker coordinator." Athrun's voice sounded grim, while Nicol looked around

"She's sulking…" He blew a bang out of his eyes while he spoke, "But why?"

Yzak just fidgeted around a bit.

"Athrun, are you hurt?" Dearka looked at him and tipped his hand up from his knee while he let his back lean against the wall.

"No, she was being careful, she used a pressure point my arm that felt really weird and then painful, almost like getting slapped." His voice sounded bland, and his face was tangled in thought.

"But…why would she be so scared?" Yzak thought out loud. "It must be the cosmos, then again, she could be hiding from EA, or even ZAFT. Should we tell…" Yzak's voice trailed off a little.

"This is unusual but more difficult…" Nicol tried deepening his thoughts "unusual…" he said again.

"Athrun, what do you think?" Dearka shifted his body, so he could rest on the wall more comfortably.

"Well, she seems decent, and I wouldn't want to get her in trouble…"

"So!" Nicol looked like he was about to yell at Athrun for something.

"I'm thinking, that maybe, we'll just say that She's nether natural nor coordinator, and we can tell 'you-know-who' that this needs further observation." Yzak tried calming himself as he spoke, "If she's running from ZAFT, then we will be blamed for not finding her and 'you-know-who' will…have us regretting it for the remainder of our lives. Chances are that they have no idea that she even existed."

"Chances are never any good, but maybe he's right. Watch her, learn, extract and report only what is necessary." Dearka tapped his finger on his knee while he spoke.

"I agree. Athrun?" Nicol turned to Athrun.

"It is smart coming from a loud mouth like Yzak." Athrun said as he nodded.

"What!" Yzak snapped at him, " 'Smart'…'Loud-mouth' looks more like you're talking about yourself."

Yay! Another chapter done ) sorry it took soo long…Over I don't know how many months…Read and review people.


End file.
